


Moving Forward Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Marietta is determined to help Cho pick up the broken pieces of her heart.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Marietta Edgecombe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Moving Forward Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Cho put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the sob. She bit down hard on her hand, ignoring the pain in her chest. She inhaled deeply, trying to steady her racing heart.

Twenty minutes later, her heartbeat had returned to normal. Closing her eyes, she pushed all thoughts of him from her mind.

She missed Cedric so much. And moments like this, where she couldn't even breathe because the pain was so suffocating, made her miss him even more.

She had tried moving on with Harry, but it just didn't work. He reminded her too much of Cedric. And she didn't like that. It seemed like everyone just reminded her of Cedric. And she hated it. She didn't want to think of him anymore. Cho just wanted to move on, to finally be happy again. She wanted to be healed.

"Cho?" a voice called out.

Turning, Cho saw Marietta looking at her awkwardly.

"What?"Cho asked a bit harshly. After Marietta ratted everyone out, Cho had felt awkward around her once best friend.

Now, when she looked at Marietta, she felt her heart clench in sadness. Was it because she was disappointed in her friend for betraying them? Or was it because she missed the bond the two of them shared? She wasn't sure, but looking at her now, Cho felt like she was going to burst into tears again.

"Please don't cry," Marietta whispered, taking a seat next to Cho. She reached out, grabbing Cho's hand.

"I can't help it," Cho sniffled. "It just hurts so much, everything just hurts."

Marietta frowned. "I know, and I didn't support you when I should have, Cho, and I am so sorry."

Cho simply sniffled, looking at her.

"I betrayed your trust, left you when you needed me most, and I broke your heart."

Cho smiled softly. "You didn't break my heart completely; just cracked it a little bit."

Marietta smiled. Reaching over, she hugged Cho tightly. Cho instantly relaxed into the hug, pulling her closer. The hug was warm, filled with something Cho hadn't felt in a long time.

She abruptly pulled away. "Marietta?" she whispered.

Marietta reached her hand up, brushing a strand of hair out of Cho's face. "I know you need time to heal, but let me help you."

Cho looked into Marietta's green eyes. Did she like her? She must, because why else would she be acting so intimately with her? "Marietta, I don't know what to say…" Cho said, truly feeling at a lost. What did one say when their best friend just admitted that she liked you?

"You don't have to say anything, Cho, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

The two of them incredibly close still, and Cho could feel her warm breath wash over her face.

"I'm still hung up on Cedric and Harry," Cho said softly. "I don't know if I can give my heart to someone else right now..."

Marietta nodded. "It's okay; I'll help to heal you, Cho. We'll get through this together."

"Thank you," Cho said, before quickly closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
